


Oh Baby, No Baby

by ghostboi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Language, M/M, Mild Humiliation, One-Shot, PWP, Possessive Dean, Shameless Smut, Wincest - Freeform, slightly manipulative dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes he doesn't like watching his brother flirt with some stranger in a bar. It's time to go.<br/>One-shot. M/M, wincest, so on. </p><p>Note: Changes from Dean's perspective to Sam's (and remains Sam's) after a couple of paragraphs.</p><p>[Title from (or inspired by) some Andy Grammer song, I think.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby, No Baby

They were 4 hours finished with a gruesome hunt (damn ghouls) and sitting, now, in a seedy bar somewhere in Oklahoma. Dean was leaning on the bar, finishing a beer, and his brother was – some place. His eyes flicked to the bartender as the man nodded toward his empty, and he nodded in agreement. Less than a minute later, he had another cold beer in hand. He paid the bartender, adding on a tip for good service, and tipped the bottle up. 

Dean lowered the bottle, licking droplets of Guinness from his lips, and glanced around the place. A pretty brunette, curvy in all the right places with a pretty mouth, sidled up next to him and shot him a smile. Dean smiled and winked at her – she giggled to her friend at that – before glancing to the empty stool to his right. 

Where the hell was Sam, anyway?

He glanced around the place again, looking for the gargantuan that was his brother, and caught sight of him near the back of the place. Sam was leaning casually against the wall near a shadowed corner, arms crossed over his chest and a smile creasing his features. Dean’s eyes fell on the second individual, the one whom stood less than a foot from his brother: Tall – not as tall as Sam, of course, but tall – dark haired, chiseled features. Business suit, loosened tie around his neck. Dean snorted and turned his attention back to his beer. Last thing he needed was to watch his brother flirt with some prick in a suit. He took another long drink of his beer before his gaze shifted automatically to Sam again.

Dean was about to turn away from the scene again, when he saw the man step closer to Sam. His brother grinned over something that was said and responded; a dark, unpleasant feeling welled up in Dean’s chest as he watched the suit place a hand on his brother’s hip.

He didn’t realize he was off his bar stool and crossing the room until he had almost reached his brother.

Sam’s hazel gaze, touched with surprise, flicked to him as he approached and spoke, 

“Sammy.”

“Dean,” his little brother shot him a smile, and another strange feeling rose up in him, “This is –“ 

Before Sam could finish, Dean interrupted,  
“If you’re through talking to Fifty Shades here, let’s get the hell out of here.” 

 

Sam was a little surprised, at first, at his brother’s abrupt tone. The surprise quickly turned to annoyance – Dean flirted with plenty of women in places like this, so he was certainly allowed to flirt with one guy. He was about to say just that to his brother, when he noticed the way Dean’s eyes were scanning the interior of the bar. The man’s green gaze met his suddenly, and he nodded toward the exit. Had Dean recognized some kind of danger he hadn’t picked up?

“I think he –“ the stranger in the suit – Mike, Mark, Marty? Some M name – started. He fell silent as Dean’s eyes flicked to him. The older Winchester had a smirk on his mouth but his eyes were practically daring the man to say something to him. No surprise that the suit kept his mouth shut. Dean turned back to Sam and spoke again,

“Now, Sammy.”

The tone left little room for argument. Sam frowned but turned toward the exit; he glanced at his brother as Dean’s hand came to rest on his lower back, guiding him out of the place. 

Once they were out of the gloomy building, Sam almost-absently followed Dean across the graveled parking lot. 

“What’s going on?” he questioned, glancing around the parking lot, “Is there something dangerous here?” 

“What?” Dean shot him a glance, “No. Not unless you count that suit’s poor attempts to pick you up.”

“Then what the hell was that, Dean?” he was annoyed again, suddenly, now that he knew there wasn’t any danger, “I was in the middle of a conversation.” It was then he noticed that they had walked down the narrow alley between the bar and the building next door. “Where are we going?’

Sam huffed out a breath of surprise as he found himself, quite unexpectedly, shoved back against the brick wall of the bar. He blinked down at his brother, to find Dean glaring at him. 

“Dean, what the hell -?” 

His attempt to push away from the wall was countered by Dean pressing against him suddenly, pinning him in place. The older man’s hands caught his wrists, fingers digging in.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Dean?”

“Gettin’ real sick of watching you hit on guys in dives like this, Sam.”

Sam blinked at his brother again, trying to process. He swallowed as his realized that Dean’s body was pressed snug against his own to pin him in place, a thigh slotted between his legs. He felt that familiar warmth pool in his stomach, that feeling that seemed to crop up whenever he was in close proximity to the other man. 

Fuck. Not now. Not now not now not now.

He tried again to pull free, but Dean’s hold was firm. “We – we talked about this,” he swallowed again, willing with everything in him for his body to remain unaffected, “You said you – it –“ Dean shifted slightly, and the words fled Sam’s head. He tore his eyes from his brother’s and finished, “You said you were okay with me. Liking men.” 

Sam caught the slow smirk that touched Dean’s mouth as his brother studied his features. The other man pressed still closer, his thigh pressing against Sam’s groin, and Sam couldn’t stop the soft gasp that left his throat. He could feel his cock beginning to swell, both from the pressure of Dean’s thigh and from the other man’s closeness.

“’Sa matter, Sammy?” 

The husky drawl with which the words were uttered sent a spike of heat straight through him. Dean’s knee shifted against his groin again, and he inhaled sharply.

“Dean,” Sam’s own voice was low, “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” curiosity etched his brother’s face as Dean studied his features. 

“Don’t – don’t do that,” Sam couldn’t stop the stammer as Dean’s thigh pressed into his groin again. It almost seemed as if it was deliberate, but that wasn’t possible.. He could feel his face redden at the thought of the impending humiliation coming to him as his cock continued to harden. 

His brother smirked at him, fingers tightening around his wrists. “Don’t do what?” the older man leaned in closer to speak near his ear, his voice low and dark, “Hmm, Sammy?” There was no doubt this time that it was deliberate as Dean’s thigh pressed into him, grinding into his groin and his hardening cock, “Don’t run interference when fuckers like that suit try to pick your ass up?” 

Sam started to speak but the words eroded into a gasp as Dean’s thigh pressed hard against his dick. He closed his eyes, tried to fight his body’s reaction, but it was too late for that. Fuck, his brother was going to know, did know now, how could he not..? His brother let out a harsh, quiet laugh and growled near his ear, “Think I should sit by while you offer your ass up to strangers like the slut you are?”

“Dean..” the word was little more than a whispered plea as Dean shifted again, increasing the pressure on his groin. 

“You’re mine, Sammy,” Dean was grinding his muscled thigh against Sam’s groin in a simulated fucking motion now, his features hard, “You’ve been mine since day one and you’ll always be mine. What the hell makes you think I’m going to let you whore yourself out to someone else?” 

Arousal shot through him at the harsh tone, the angry words, and Sam couldn’t stop his soft moan. He had been careful to hide how he felt about Dean, how the other man could get him hard with a simple glance. So damn careful, for so long now. In the matter of seconds, that was all undone. Fuck.

“Is this what you want, Sammy?” 

Dean’s breath was hot on his ear, their bodies pressed tight together, and Sam unconsciously leaned into him, craving more. 

“Want your big brother to fuck you, baby boy?” 

The honeyed words, a low growl at his ear, combined with the old nickname, was almost too much. Sam whimpered, arched hard against Dean’s thigh, rutting against his brother.

“Like a bitch in heat,” Dean chuckled, releasing one wrist to reach up and tangle fingers in his longish hair, “Want it so bad, don’t you, slut?”

“Dean –“

“Say it,” it was a command, fingers tightening in his hair to jerk his head back.

“I – Dean, please..” Sam wasn’t certain what he was pleading for at this point, but whatever it was wasn’t enough. He arched against Dean again, begging with his body for more, head spinning slightly as his brother growled softly in his ear.

“Say it, Sam. Tell me what a slut you are.” That thigh pressed hard against his aching cock again, and Sam moaned, a full-body shudder running through him.

“I’m – I am,” his own voice was a broken whisper, a sob escaping his throat between the words, “I’m – I’m a slut.” 

“My slut.”

“Oh god yes,” it was a gasp of words, breathless, as Dean jerked his hair, pulling his head back while rocking his thigh hard against Sam’s cock, “You- your slut.” 

“That’s right, baby boy,” Dean growled; Sam’s other wrist was released as a hand slid down to his hip, jerking him closer, and the younger Winchester moaned in need, 

“My filthy little slut. Ride me, baby, like you’re riding my cock. Yeah, just like that.” 

The words had him bordering the edge of control – he wasn’t going to last more than a few more seconds with Dean’s dirty talk at his ear and thigh grinding against his cock. He grasped his brother’s hips, desperate for more; the hum of approval almost did him in. 

“You’re mine. My bitch. Understand?” 

He almost missed the question, lost in his building orgasm, and Dean growled again, 

“Understand?”

Sam nodded yes – anything, everything, always, he would give everything to his brother.  
Seconds later, a hand slid down to squeeze his cock through his jeans. Sam cried out in pleasure, just as Dean’s mouth pressed hard against his own: he was coming hard enough to make him see stars half a second later. 

Dean ended the kiss a minute later to allow them both some air, and Sam’s head fell back against the wall. He could feel the tears trickling down his cheeks but he kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to see the disgust on his brother’s features, the anger or hatred or whatever emotions might be there. He had tried to keep it hidden, had managed it for so long.. 

Sam started as he felt a soft kiss against his cheek. Another, and another, and another followed the first. It was then that he heard Dean’s soft, “Ssh, it’s okay. It’s okay,” as the other man kissed his tears off his skin.

“Look at me, Sam.”

The younger Winchester hesitated, even thought about keeping his eyes closed, but finally opened them. Dean was giving him a fond smile, fingers stroking through his hair. He swallowed as he saw his brother lean in closer; a moment later, their lips were brushing in a soft kiss. They parted, and Sam stared at his brother in confusion. 

“Think you were the only one who wanted his brother, Sammy? Not quite.” Another kiss, this one more possessive as Dean clearly staked his claim, nipping at Sam’s bottom lip and owning his mouth. 

“Let’s get out of here,” the older man stepped back, reached to take Sam’s hand and pull him in the direction of the car, “before someone else tries to stake a claim in what belongs to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feels a bit rushed but I wrote it in fifteen minutes while waiting for a friend, so I guess it is [rushed].


End file.
